


Fine

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, a bit of destiel if you squint, for a tumblr challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: A close run in with Dagon leads Sam to show his overprotective side.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for idreamofhazel and impala-dreamer's Sammy Says writing challenge. The prompt was "You know this whole 'I laugh at the face of death' thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

Sam x Reader  
Words: 1,318  
Warnings: brief swearing, mentions of blood  
A/N: This is for @idreamofhazel and @impala-dreamer ‘s Sammy Says challenge. My prompt was: #2: "You know this whole 'I laugh in the face of death thing'? It's crap. I can see right through it." Congrats on the follower milestone, guys! I hope you like it!! <3

"Stay with me, Y/N." Sam mumbled, carrying you hurriedly to the makeshift infirmary the boys had set up long ago in the bunker.

You clung losely to one of his arms, trying desperately to keep your eyes open. Though you had suffered more than your fair share of wounds in this life time, this one was by far the worse. You had been stabbed, shot, and even choked enough for about three average hunter's and had toyed with the brink of death on more than a few occasions, but this time Sam was worried that there may not be a way to pull you back.

It had been a rough hunt, tougher than most. You had a lead on Lucifer's child that was stronger and more reliable than any yet. The brothers and you hopped in Baby and left as soon as Cas made the call, making a beeline for a remote location, a barn in southern Nebraska . Everything went rather smoothly until Dagon appeared, destroying everything in her path. The confrontation had been brutal. The demon stated that the only way that the Winchesters would get the Nephilim was if they traded you for it. She claimed that you had something in your blood that the world hadn't seen in millenia, and she wanted it even more than the baby. You tried to go, because you knew how important it was that Lucifer's child was destroyed. The boys absolutely refused to turn you over. What happened after that was still a blur, though it ended with you getting severely hurt. Dagon had said something of how if she couldn't have you in one piece, no one could before sending in several of her allies to occupy the boys, leaving you to her. Dean, Sam and Cas had loaded you up and hauled ass back to the bunker, terrified. Cas claimed he could not heal you until you were in a stable place. That was how you got here.

Sam laid you down gently on the table, keeping firm pressure on the wound. You took shallow breaths and tried to keep focus on something. Before long, Cas was hovering over you, running a hand over the various wounds.

"She has several major lacerations in different areas. There's a deep wound nearly running through her shoulder and three ribs are cracked in tricky places. She has a slight concussion. I can heal her where she'll be perfectly fine, but she'll have to take it easy for a month minimum. I can't fully heal her without all of my grace." Cas explained uneasily, looking to Sam.

"Yes...yeah of course. Anything you got, buddy." Sam said nervously, clutching your hand even tighter.

The angel placed a palm on your forehead, a warm glow surrounding the two of you. You instantly began to feel lighter than before, the bulk of the pain leaving you in waves. When Cas finally removed his hand, you missed the sensation.

"The concussion is gone for the most part, as are the gashes. Her ribs are still bruised, at worst, and her shoulder will still be a bother until it can fully heal." Cas told the brothers, looking paler than before and moving less easily on his feet.

The angel sat down wearily on a seat, regaining his lost composure.

Now that you had stepped away from Death's door, his full attention was on Cas. He watched him concernedly, crossing his arms.

"You good, man?" Dean asked, ever the slightest hint of worry in his tone.

Cas nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll just have to recharge. I am not what I once was. Some rest would do us all good."

He got up to head towards his bedroom, but a soft hand on his elbow made him stop.

Sam stood in front of him with teary eyes, looking better now that his girlfriend was okay.

"Thanks. I'll never be able to repay you." Sam said shakily, a loose smile crossing his features.

Cas smiled, a surprised squeak coming out of his lips as Sam pulled him in to a bear hug. The embraced for a moment before Cas excused himself for the night with plans of a long bath and power nap.

"Thank God for him. That was a close one, Y/N/N." Dean said, ruffling your hair. "If you guys are good then I'm gonna..."

Dean pointed down the hallway after Cas, slowly taking steps in the direction.

"Goonight, Dean." you replied, a knowing smirk forming.

Once he had left, Sam took a few steps towards you. He must have been feeling extra affectionate because he pulled you into one of the tightest hugs he had ever given. You yelped as he squeezed your sides, a line of pain ricocheting up your ribs. He released you.

"Sorry!" Sam said, regret in his eyes.

"I'm good. Just hurts a little"

"Now that you're not dying, we need to talk about this." Sam affirmed, crossing his arms.

"Talk about what?" you asked guiltily, knowing exactly what he was referring to. 

"You just threw yourself at her, Y/N, with no second thought or anything! There's no telling what she would have done to you. You could have died tonight! This whole 'I laugh at the face of death thing'? It's crap. I can see right through it. Sometimes I don't think you can. It's going to be what ends you one day." he exclaimed.

"Sam, I-" you tried, pulling yourself up to stand.

"No. Whatever it is, you don't get it. I watched you try to give in tonight. I watched you try to get rid of yourself for what - Lucifer's child? You are worth so much more than that." he went on, hurt laced in his voice.

"The world's going to go to hell in a handbasket if we don't find a way to get rid of that damned Nephilim. I was doing what I thought was right. Life can go on without me, but it won't last much longer if that - that thing is born. I would have found a way, Sam. I think it was worth risking my ass so that you could save the world again." you argued defensively.

Sam watched you carefully as you went on. He noticed for the first time since you had healed how weak you looked. You were leaning heavily on the table behind you, and everytime you took a breath that was too deep, you winced. There was an unusual stillness in your arms, for most of the time you spoke accompanied by movement. Albeit he was still unhappy with your actions, nothing could overcome the concern he had for you. Now was no time to argue over something that didn't happen. He knew you needed to rest, and no amount of satisfaction of him being right would justify you not healing.

"Okay, fine." Sam said, raising his hands in temporary defeat and using the sweet tone he knew that you couldn't resist. "It's been a long night. How about we get some rest?"

You cocked your head at him knowingly. He was easing you out of the argument and slowly turning into the mother hen he always became when you got hurt. Even if he was cutting your rant off short now, you were going to make sure that it would be continued later. There was just something about his overprotectiveness and caring nature that could change your mind in any situation. Damn him.

"FIne, but this isn't over, Sam." you say, collapsing into his open arms as he approached you.

"I know, sweetheart." he replied, pressing a kiss to your temple as he led you to your bedroom.

The argument was not brought up for a long time.


End file.
